


Peace

by wingsofcosmos



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 10:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofcosmos/pseuds/wingsofcosmos
Summary: Lisanna loves it when it's peaceful.





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

With a sigh, Lisanna dropped down on the grassy ground, and stretched her legs in front of her. A content smile appeared on her face as she saw Lucy walking towards her, and proceeded to sit down next to Lisanna.

They were both at a meadow, just a couple towns away from Magnolia, and had decided to rest there after a successfully completed mission. Not only was the town they were both at a beautiful one, but one famous for its stunning sights. Both Lisanna and Lucy did not want for this opportunity to pass.

Lisanna moved her hand towards Lucy's, her fingers interweaving with Lucy's own. The sun shone upon them, bright and brilliant, and Lisanna thought that its glow on Lucy was mesmerising.

"You know," Lucy began, turning towards Lisanna with a grin. "If you take a picture, it'll last longer."

"Ha, very funny," Lisanna replied guiltlessly, and returned the grin. "But I know for sure that any picture would never do you justice."

The comment made Lucy laugh, and her smile brightened like the sun, and a slight blush appeared on her cheeks. Lisanna could stare at her forever.

"Stop that, you flirt," Lucy said, lightly hitting Lisanna's shoulder in jest, but her eyes were bright, nonetheless. Her hold on Lisanna's hand tightened just slightly, but enough for Lisanna to notice.

It was nice to have moments like these, just relaxing, content, and in peace. These were not moments that were commonplace, but rare enough to be appreciated. Which Lisanna did, because she loved to be with Lucy, and loved it even more when those moments were peaceful and it just the two of them.

Peace, that, and love, were things Lisanna cherished most of all. But especially with Lucy, because never had Lisanna cared so much for someone as she did with Lucy. And wasn't that something?

Of course, she cared so much for her siblings and the guild, but Lucy… Lisanna had chosen to be with Lucy for the rest of her life, in the good and bad, and that had to mean something. And it did, it meant so much for both Lucy and Lisanna, unquestionably.

And so, for the rest of her life, Lisanna would spend moment like these—filled with peace, love, and content—with Lucy by her side, hand in hand. And it felt like it was meant to be. And it undeniably was.


End file.
